The Masterminds Die First
The Masterminds Die First is a fanmade case made by KianisKoolFx, and is the first of Kianville. Plot As the player came back to the Westville Central Police Department, they were immediately greeted with screams of horror. To their own demise, a sudden shadow popped from behind the corner, who turned out to be Julio, the partner. But as the two thought the joke was over, it got worse as they found renounced scientist Rodney Flatcher murdered in the Westville Laboratory, his head smashed into a pulp. The player then realized that only a member of the team could have been behind the murder. The player had no choice but to start off with the partner, Julio Bustamante, who claims the jumpscare was a joke and he would never kill anyone. The Chief, Linus Aycil, was then brought in as the victim's wallet was filled with bribe money, due to the Chief trying to get Rodney to leave town. As well janitor Dion Davies was locked up after he claimed that he killed Rodney for stealing his job away from him. As the player kept collecting clues, they hear a siren, which led as a distraction by the Westville technical expert Harry Klein, who claimed to do it to release Rodney's soul to the gods so the victim could finally be with his family. While the rest of the team is locked up, the player found to their horror as Rodney's killer was revealed as their own girlfriend, Laura Francis Managio. At first, Laura was confused as the player were. But after each clue was revealed, she had no choice but to tearfully confess to the crime. It turns out Laura had cheated on the player with Rodney. It was for a short time, but after a while Rodney wanted more, and badgered her to commit sexual favors for him. When asked why she didn't come to the player for help, she was too worried about them finding out the truth and decided the best was to keep it a secret until he stopped. When she realized he wouldn't do that, she tried everything to tell him it was over. Infuriated, Rodney attacked Laura, and Laura threw the statue on his head in self defence. It was the hardest thing the player had to do, but they slowly put her in handcuffs to be taken to trial. In court, Laura tried to explain to Judge Brown that it was all in self defence as she never wanted to become a killer, but she didn't want to do anything to hurt the player's heart. The judge tried to cope with her logic, as he had done quite the few things in his own adolescence, but nothing was able to mock up to murder. Laura was sentenced to 3 years in prison with a chance for parole in 7 months. In a state of grief, everyone else tries to help the player feel better. Their one love, the one person they cared most about, gone? They couldn't believe it so they decided to build the confidence to talk to her one last time. When they visit her, she is terrified they'll do something bad to her, but all they wanted to do was to talk. She explained she never wanted to harm the relationship, but only to move on. Laura was a very sensitive person and was only looking for the best way to get away from anything that would affect the relationship, but failed to tell the player what was happening. In that moment, the player let her know that they still loved her, even though she's what they had to catch every day. The player then moved on with the rest of the team to help clean up the police department, but then the team were interupted by the horrifying screams of what could only be the partner, Julio Bustamante. Victim *'Rodney Flatcher' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Statue' Killer *'Laura Francis Managio' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect smells of gas. *The suspect eats peanuts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is Caucasian. *The suspect dons a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats peanuts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is Caucasian. *The suspect dons a pocket watch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smells of gas. *The suspect eats peanuts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is Caucasian. Suspect's Profile *The suspect smells of gas. *The suspect eats peanuts. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is Caucasian. *The suspect dons a pocket watch. Killer's Profile *The killer smells of gas. *The killer eats peanuts. *The killer is over 25 years of age. *The killer is Caucasian. *The killer dons a pocket watch. Crime Scenes